Episode 105
"Time Crisis, back once again. On this episode, we dig deep on the relationship between the Trump family, and jam bands. We also talk about Morrissey, and his unusual merchandise. All that, plus Beto, Bernie and the top hits of 1972. This is a very special Time Crisis." Episode Topics Ezra and Jake talk about traveling out of the country and the Spanish phrases Ezra picked up down Mexico way. The pair discuss Beto's presidential campaign and the emails he sends out, clinging on to the hope of being elected. Conversation turns to Bernie Sanders and the idea of Vampire Weekend and Mountain Brews campaigning on the road is raised. The childhood desires of the Trump children to be cool and alternative which are then squashed by their parents are discussed, along with Trump introducing Bob Weir on stage in 2006. Morrissey's sale of autographed albums by other artists at his shows is covered and the Crew break down the profit of selling individual bags of FritoLay variety pack chips. Jake and Ezra talk about getting very drunk and throwing up in restaurant bathrooms before launching into a solid 1972 Top Five. The episode concludes with final thoughts on gentrification, the unfair racial bias on marijuana charges in the US, and a final plug to support Bernie. Segments *Top Five Continuity *Grateful Dead *Vampire Weekend *Episode 68 - Jake's Italian Honeymoon *Episode 104 - "Down Mexico way" *Episode 102 - Jake in Calgary *Episode 81 - Beto's emails & Gratefulsgiving *Episode 14 - Campaigning for Bernie *Episode 12 - Bernie Sanders' reggae album *Episode 103 - Huey Lewis & YouTuber Jake Quotes "My solo artist name is Jake Seinfeld." - Ezra Music Top Five : 2019 #"HIGHEST IN THE ROOM" - Travis Scott #"Dance Money" - Tones and I #"Circles" - Post Malone #"Bandit" - Juice WRLD & YoungBoy Never Broke Again #"10,000 Hours" - Dan + Shay & Justin Bieber : 1972 #"I Can See Clearly Now" - Johnny Nash #"I'd Love You to Want Me" - Lobo #"I'll Be Around" - The Spinners #"I Am Woman" - Helen Reddy #"Nights In White Satin (The Night)) "Late Lament"" - The Moody Blues Songs Played *"One of Us" - ABBA *"Believing Is Art" - Spoon *"Spanish Bombs" - Tijuana No! *"Even the Losers" - Tom Petty & The Heartbreakers *"This Land If Your Land" - Bernie Sanders *"thank u, next" - Ariana Grande *"No Rain" - Blind Melon *"Little Red Corvette" - Prince *"Dirty Laundry" - Don Henley *"Nights In White Satin (The Night)) "Late Lament"" - The Moody Blues *"Knights In White Satin, Pt. 1" - Giorgio Moroder *"10,000 Hours" - Dan + Shay & Justin Bieber *"I Am Woman" - Helen Reddy *"Bandit" - Juice WRLD & YoungBoy Never Broke Again *"I'll Be Around" - The Spinners *"Circles" - Post Malone *"I'd Love You to Want Me" - Lobo *"Dance Money" - Tones and I *"I Can See Clearly Now" - Johnny Nash *"HIGHEST IN THE ROOM" - Travis Scott Category:Episodes Category:Los Angeles Category:Season 5